morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Kuroi
' ' Shin Kuroi (黒井 深 Kuroi Shin) 'is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He's the son of a rich family and is in Watefront Village to recover, he lives with his butler Amaki Tsukishiro. Story Since Shin was a kid, he suffered of Ashma, and after a series of treatment, his parents bought a Western House in the outsides of Waterfront Village, as it is a Rural Village, it would be perfect as a recover zone. However, Shin's parents couldn't stay with him because of their busy life, this made Shin feel lonely even if he was under the care of Amaki. After he joined the Waterfront School, he didn't call enough attention of his classmates, however, Hiroyuki Nishimura found him interesting and after a while they both became friends followed by Kounosuke Kuri and Torahiko Ooshima. A day, they both were invited to Shin's house to play a bit, however, Torahiko grabbed a Cat Statue to then played with it along with Kounosuke by throwing it to the air, but Kounosuke didn't reacted fast enough to grab the sculpture and drops it to the floor, breaking apart, this made Shin severly depressed. After some days, Hiroyuki, Torahiko and Kounosuke keeped talking with Shin to repair their mess and after some days "''The wall that was between fell appart". During the time that Hiroyuki spent time Shin, he started to feel things towards him and his mind finally made up that he wasn't alone at all. But some months later, Hiroyuki left to the City leaving Shin behind, even if this one said that was going to be ok, he was actually extremely sad. In the Welcome Party made by Torahiko, Shin keep being the quiet-reserved Cat that he is. However, he was just trying to evade any emotion towards Hiroyuki, and actually try to hate you. Depending of the Player's choices, he may succeed at hating you, or enormously fail and falling in love of you one more time. Personality Shin is a very reserved and quiet Cat, he often preffers the company of books aside of people. Due to his ashma sin_1_0_01.png|Shin's Normal Pose Shin Facepalm.png|Shin's Facepalm Pose sin_1_0_02.png|Shin's Happy Pose Shin Calm.png|Shin's Calm Pose sin_1_0_05.png|Shin's Surprise Pose sin_1_0_07.png|Shin's Desesperation Pose sin_1_0_08.png|Shin's Crying Pose sin_1_0_09.png|Shin's Sad Pose sin_1_0_10.png|Shin's Indiference Pose sin_1_0_12.png|Shin's Angry Pose sin_2_2_01.png|Shin's Underwear sin_1_4_01.png|Shin's Kimono sin_1_5_01.png|Shin's Hiking Suit sin_1_6_01.png|Shin's Swimsuit ev_shin_2b.png|Shin's Perfect Ending sl_sin.png|Shin's Profile (Old) sl_sinnew.png|Shin's Profile (New) 深の家_hiru.jpg|Shin's House 深の家リビング_hiru.jpg|Shin's House Living Room 深の家の庭_hiru.jpg|Shin's House Garden 深の家キッチン_hiru.jpg|Shin's House Kitchen 深の自室_hiru.jpg|Shin's Room 深の自室、ベッド_hiru.jpg|Ditto Shin Doodle.png|Shin's Doodle by Gamma-G|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/780608/|linktext=sketch-04 1182656159.gamma-g_shin-01.jpg|Shin's first artwork and Design|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/621691/|linktext=shin-01 Soutarou Manga.png|Shin in Gamma-G's comic "Bubblegum Bear" sin.gif|Shin in developtment problems, he cannot make heavy physical activity, which actually bother him. He's often mistaken to be a "Nerd", but he's actually someone with good manners and calm behavior, and he relys on books since that was the only thing that he could distract his mind to not feel lonely. Thanks to his parents' abscence, he's actually a sad and lonely person, but he actually is very happy when he's with his friends, but he doesn't like to show it. He's scared of Water, mostly, thanks to Torahiko and Hiroyuki, as Torahiko used to drag him to the water often even when he didn't wanted to and Hiroyuki used to watch without doing anything about it. Morenatsu Profile * Species: 'Cat *'Gender: 'Male *'Birthday: 'July 10 (Cancer) *'Blood Type: 'AB *'Height: '162 cm. (~5' 4") *'Weight: '48 kg. (~106 lbs.) *'Hobby: 'Making sweets, sunbathing *'Short Description: 'He is a young black cat who lives in a Western-style house on the outskirts of the village. He seems a bit out of place in a small rural town. He has a slender and handsome figure, perfect reflexes, and gets good grades, but he has poor physical strength. He makes sweets to keep his mind off things whenever he feels down. Appearance Shin is one with the most different clothes in the Visual Novel. His usual clothes are a white dress shirt, grey slacks, and a pair of leather shoes. His shirt always has the collar up, and his buttons are in various states of unbutton, also the sleeves ends in a pointy way. For exploring, such as travelling through a forest, he wears a patterned shirt, a backpack for hiking and beige pants. For the festival, he wears a sky-blue Kimono with a Cherry Tree pattern held by a red silk belt. As for the beach, he wears purple shorts with two yellow stripes on the right side, and as for underwear, he wears black boxers. Physically, Shin is skinny as he can't do exercies due to his Ashma problems. His fur is black (Purple in-game) with two pointy lock of hair, white hair on the chest and also on the eyebrows, his eyes are Yellow. He posseses Humanoid Genitalia and Plantigrade feets. Trivia *Shin's route comes out with a whopping four distinct endings: Worst, Bad, Good, Best. However, getting anything but the Bad and Good endings takes a bit of guesswork. *Shin's best ending without some outside assistance or a metric ton of trial and error. It doesn't help that one of the choices that's mandatory will only appear if you made the correct choices on all the previous days leading up to it. Not to mention the choices aren't made obvious either. It's entirely possible to go through 2 or 3 'play-throughs' and never realize there even is a "best" ending. *For some reason, Shin was always standing in a way you can only see his left eye, with his right eye remaining undrawn. Up until the latest patch, which introduces new sprites, some that show his right eye. *Shin loves to take naps, especially under or in the trees. *Shin is Trilingual, as he can talk Japanese, French and English. *80% of Shin's fear towards Water is fault of Torahiko and Hiroyuki. *Shin is the only one in the village that posseses a Cellphone (Even though, Kounosuke used to have a Cellphone in his Beta Sprite). *Shin is one with the most ammount of clothes in-game, just behind Juuichi Mikazuki. *Shin is one of the three characters that conserved the same beta sprite, along with Juuichi Mikazuki and Shun Kodori *Shin is sometimes listen as ''Sin, noticeable in some Gamma-G's artworks and the sprites are actually listed as Sin. *Even if Shin's fur looks Purple in-game, his fur is actually Black. Category:Cat Category:Playable Route Category:Finished Route Category:Game Character Category:Main Character